Its not Safe
by emmakmc
Summary: An earthquake shakes the blue mountains during a thunder storm, will the dwarves be able to keep their settlement safe from the mountain itself.
1. Chapter 1

The get together was going as planned. Thorin had invaded his sister's house and was sitting in his usual space at the kitchen table with his cousins Balin and Dwalin. Dis was busying herself still grumbling that even though she had suggested to her brother that he invite their cousins over they had turned up unbeknown to her and she wasn't prepared for the people who had been invited to turn up as well as not knowing how many were coming. She felt a tug on her skirt and turned around to see her youngest son giving her his best angel eyes.

"Mammy are we having a party" Dis reached down and pulled her son into her arms, Kili smiling and tilting his head to one side.

"It seems so love, your uncle has surprised us all hasn't he" Kili nodded

"Does that mean we can have cake" his playfulness made Dis laugh out loud and she earned a few glances from her cousins.

"Why don't you go and ask your uncle if he has brought any" Kili wriggled to get down and Dis swung him round before letting him escape to badger Thorin. I hope he makes Thorin feel guilty she thought to herself with a crafty smile on her face she knew her youngest had the tenacity to pester Thorin until he relented, one which only Kili could do. Fili her elder son would not ask so blatantly but would curl into his uncle shyness and embarrassment taking over he was getting older now but Kili was still young enough and cheeky enough to come right out with it. Dis wasn't sure he would ever grow out of that. While the two boys did everything together they were as different as chalk and cheese. Fili was the typical older brother looked after Kili and often tried to either get him out of trouble or take the blame, Kili on the other hand was a cheeky little brother who never thought of consequences but when they happened he would give his best puppy dog eyes often at his mother or uncle and smile. Dis glanced at her son who was tugging on Thorin's sleeve resting his other hand on Thorin's lap, Thorin was ignoring him at the moment, Dis wondered how long Kili would wait before climbing into his lap.

Fili was on the couch laying with soldiers, figures he had been given by Thorin. They had come from Bombur and Bofor' little shop of toys and were hand carved. Fili's hands fingered them and he sat happily playing out a scene of battle in his head, he was used to Balin and Dwalin being here and wasn't at the moment seemingly too bothered that the old dwarfs were at his mother's dining table.

Dwalin who was sitting next to Thorin glanced down at Thorin's young charge who was desperately trying to get his uncles attention. Thorin who was still chatting had his arm around Kili, but was ignoring him for the most part. Kili stopped attempting to climb onto Thorin's knee and stood downcast, Dwalin moved his foot so it connected with Kili's the dwarfling looked at Dwalin with curiosity, but hid his head in the crook of Thorin's arm Dwalin smiled and it seemed to give Kili confidence.

"Mammy says we're having a party" he paused and then added

"That means we'll have cake" he smiled a cheeky grin that reached his eyes and made them dance.

Dwalin chuckled "Mmm I like cake"

"So does Uncle Thorin and me" laughed Kili. Finally getting the much wanted attention he craved Thorin looked down at his nephew and pulled him close making Kili jump slightly

"Whose got cake and why arnt they sharing it" Kili laughed and threw his head back wriggling in Thorins grasp. Dwalin watched his old friend, when the boys were around Thorin seems to come alive. Dwalin studied Thorins face, it was a face that had seen much despair and pain, but Dis's boys had given him new life and Dwalin knew how much the boys meant to him even though he had failed to see it when Dis told Thorin she was pregnant with Fili. Dwalin remembered the conversation well, Thorin had brushed it off and said it wouldn't affect him, it was only when Balin pointed out that since he had no children of his own that would make Dis's son the heir. Thorin had still been wary though. Dwalin looked at Thorin and realised he was staring and his friend was staring back.

"What's up with you" Thorin eyes narrowed and Kili who was now on his knee holding one of his braids looked at Dwalin with large brown eyes full of love and childlike wonder.

"Nothing" Dwalin smirked a little

"So little one" he said turning his attention to Kili

"Did you find out about the cake" Kili nodded

"Uncle said I can have some" he seemed very happy with his accomplishment that Dwalin laughed.

"Well leave some for me" Kili was already nodding before Dwalin had finished his sentence.

The knock at the door made Fili groan, more people he glanced at his brother safely tucked up in Thorins lap and pulled his face slightly. In truth, Fili was still a bit aggrieved because he had been chastised by Thorin earlier in the day for being too noisy and running about the house, with Kili is pursuit. Kili hadn't been told off but had got away with it because he was younger, although Fili did really want to go up with Kili and sit with Thorin, he choose not to and remained in his place, until Thorin called him over he would not move, Fili decided. The door opened and both Oin and his brother Gloin swept in pushing the wooden door shut to keep out the blast of cold that had befallen the mountain.

"Och there's a storm on its way" Oin muttered as he shook his cloak and his head Dis took their cloaks from them and hung them by the door

"Aye I think your right" Balin replied "The wind is up for sure, I'll be betting there will be some thunder later" The other dwarfs nodded Fili glanced at Kili who was already glancing at him they both hated the thunder but Kili was terrified of it the last time a thunderstorm had made the mountain shudder, Thorin had had to calm them both down holding them in his arms until it was over, while Kili had screamed and held his hands over his ears for the most part. The older dwarfs sat at the table alongside Thorin Balin and Dwalin, they seemed to be discussing family matters Fili knew that they were all related to Thorin and his mother but they didn't get together like this often. Kili was still wrapped up in Thorins arms his hands gripping on one of Thorins braids, Thorin didn't seem to mind though, Kili always did that he did it to both his mother and Fili, he didn't pull it just seemed to comfort him.

Thorin easily sat with his nephew on his lap. Kili was small, even for a dwarfling, being born prematurely had taken its toll on him and Thorin knew that Dis and himself were overly protective of Kili. Dis began to lay out the plates and shouted Fili over to help, Fili got up of the couch and obeyed his mother he didn't want another telling form either his mum or uncle, so he did as he was told. When he reached Thorin and Kili, Kili smiled at his brother and Fili smiled back there was no need for words between them they knew what the other was thinking, they both had the thunderstorm at the forefront of their minds. Thorin turned to Fili as he laid out the plate,

"I thought you were lost you were so quiet" he spoke quietly to his nephew, Fili just blinked at him

"I was thinking" he replied

"Good for you now once you've done that you can come squeeze in here" Fili smiled

"Ok" he almost whispered. Thorin knew that Fili had been upset when he had taken his telling earlier. Fili hadn't really done anything wrong but the boys had been driving both himself and Dis to distraction earlier. Fili was much more thoughtful than Kili although their personalities were beginning to develop Thorin could see traits in Fili that he liked and knew would stand him in good stead to be an heir. Kili on the other hand was still very young although he was wild and cheeky, he was quite a rascal at times but was overly emotional and very affectionate. Dis placed a huge pot of stew in the middle of the table and the dwarfs all began to sit. Kili was placed onto the chair at the side of Thorin and he jumped up and moved along one for his brother to sit down. Kili had a special chair which made him able to reach the table so Fili scooted in next to his uncle. Dinner was a happy one Dis was glad to see her family together reminiscing about old times, there was much laughter and joy. Fili basked in the old stories listening intently while Kili tried hard to understand what was being said. Kili was also a fussy eater Dis struggled to get him to eat all that much, she worried because he was small but his appetite just recently had been poor, she tried to get him to eat some of the veg and meat she had prepared for him but he picked at them and seemed uninterested. Now had she brought out sweets and cake he would have ate them he had a sweet tooth. Fili on the other hand ate most of what he was given only grumbling at the vegetables. Thorin turned to Dis who was trying to get Kili to eat more "That was delicious Dis" before frowning "Kili don't start with your nonsense" Kili looked up at Thorin and smiled.

The others laughed

"Now there is a smile you cannot resist" Gloin said Dwalin and Balin who knew of Kili's award winning smiles grinned and looked at Dis.

"How do you do it" Dwalin asked his cousin, Dis looked at her son who was enjoying the attention.

"I don't fall for it or else nothing would ever get done" Thorin placed some of Kili's food for him and offered it to the dwarfling who took it grudgingly sometimes it only took a look from Thorin to get him to behave. Dis smiled glad he was at least eating something, after all she had promised him cake and if he couldn't have it then he would wail for hours.

After Dinner had been eaten and Kili had finally eaten at least some of his dinner Dis brought out dessert which was a lovely cream cake with a delicious frosting on the top. Kili clapped his hands in excitement and Fili laughed out loud. Dis had made it the day before unbeknown to both her boys she was going to treat them and when Thorin had announced that they were having company she had thought it perfect for the occasion. Kili was all but standing up in his chair so much so that Thorin had to make a grab for him to make sure he didn't topple to the ground.

"Sit down Kili" Dis lightly told her son off but he didn't sit until Thorin literally pushed him down onto the chair while Fili was swatting him with his hand. Thorin actually had to keep his hand on Kili's shoulder gently just so he didn't jump up again. Balin chuckled, Dis' boys were certainly characters Kili was a rascal, looking at Thorin's face he too was smiling at the youngers antics while Fili was engaging with Kili now the two of them clearly enjoying their mothers treat. Both boys trailing their fingers over the top of the cake and licking the icing from the tips of the fingers, before picking up their spoons and digging in, Kili as best he could with a little help from Thorin while Dis offered her cousins a share all of which took it gladly. After dinner was done the boys jumped down from the table and settled by the hearth playing with the toys which were laid out for them. Thorin watched them go and turned back to the other dwarves before smiling

"They're a law unto themselves those two" Dis snorted

"Hmm wonder where that comes from" Balin laughed

"Ahh lassie the line of Durin shows a certain hmm how can I put it spirit"

The other dwarves began to laugh. Suddenly a noise above them made the table go quiet the thunder was so loud that they all physically jumped. Fili and Kili screamed and grabbed hold of each other. Thorin stood quickly and Dis hurried forward to them.

"Its ok its just thunder" she assured them

"Mahal" Dwalin hurried to the window and saw the flash of lightning the rain began to pound of the roof and windows making the boys even more afraid. Fili had flung his arm around his mother while Kili had put his hands over his ears and cried. Thorin raced over and picked him up Kili's wailing growing in noise and ferocity. His fear taking over and inadvertently making Fili try to reach out for him. Thorin and Dis shushed them both trying to ease their fear, but the thunder that came next was louder and the lightning made the room light up a deep rumbling came from within the mountain. Those who had lived in Erebor knew of earthquakes and also the older dwarves had experienced them from time to time in the Blue Mountains but Fili and Kili had never known them and the shaking beneath their feet terrified them. Dis looked at Thorin while holding onto Fili with all her strength, the earthquake was growing in ferocity and she tumbled to the ground with Fili in her arms. Thorin equally had stumbled backwards but his strong arms had held Kili tightly. Kili was overcome with fear Thorin attempted to calm him until the shaking stopped only then could Thorin see and feel that Kili was shaking almost as much as the mountain had just been, pure fear emanated from him his eyes wide and his terror still very real.

"Everybody all right" Balin spoke up "Dis" he called out to his cousin who still lay on the floor with her son all but underneath her.

"Im ok" she pulled herself to her knees, Fili curled in a ball beneath her Dwalin quickly rushed to help her up while Fili who was quietly sobbing was pulled up "Fili Mahal are you all right" Fili nodded and clung to his mother she glanced up searching for her other son who was still crying and still had his hands over his ears despite Thorin cradling him and rocking ever so slightly.

"Kili" her voice ached with sorrow for her youngest being so afraid, she could see him shaking from where she stood she went to him Fili trailing after her. When they reached Thorin Fili wrapped his arms around his uncles leg Dwalin resting his hand gently on Filis shoulder. Dis attempted to extract Kili from Thorin but he shook his head, tears streaming down his face. Balin looked on, never before had he ever seen a KIli so afraid. Kili was a dwarfling so full of wonder and curiosity that to see so much fear etched on his face was heartfelt for those looking on. Thorin held him tightly soothing him and speaking words to calm him.

"Its ok love its stopped now it's all gone" Dis spoke words to both her sons Fili nodded and reached up to Kili.

"Its stopped Kee I promise" he raised his fingers in an ishmiglik sign to his brother who reached forward to touch his brothers hand. Kili looked wildly around him as did Thorin everyone seemed ok.

"Well that was a bad one, never had it so bad up here before" Gloin stated

Balin shook his head

"No I hope that it shan't continue either" Dis took Kili who ravelled himself up in her chest while Fili skirted behind her and climbed on her knee when she sat on the couch, slightly breathless at the events that had unfolded, she hugged her boys.

"Well that was scary wasn't it" she smiled at the two faces who sadly nodded at her she poked Kili on the nose

"You were ok all scrunched up in Uncles arms, me and Fili fell over didn't we love" Fili smiled

"You nearly squashed me" his said voice throaty from his screams and cries. Dis laughed

"I did didn't I but you know I think even Uncle Thorin almost toppled over" Thorin nodded as both boys looked at him

"I did but Kili managed to pull me back up" a hint of playfulness reserved just for the boys in his voice. Both the boys giggled

"No I didn't uncle" Kili laughed and so did most of the other dwarves knowing that Thorin was trying to relieve the boys' anxiety.

"What was it mammy why did the ground shake" Fili asked

"It was an earthquake dear sometimes the mountains shake during thunderstorms and that one was very loud wasn't it so perhaps it woke up the mountain and made it jump" Dis tried to explain the earthquake to the boys so they could understand.

"That's what Fili does when I wake him up mama he jumps" the dwarves laughed at Kili's thought.

"Does he Kili? Well let's hope that you don't wake him tonight then or else he might fall out of bed" the boys giggled and the dwarves began to busy themselves again. Thorin and Dis walked over to the kitchen area together "That was a bad one Thorin do you think any of the buildings are affected" Dis said.

"I hope not but we can't see anything in the dark and rain we will have to wait till the morn comes and see then" Thorin voice now gruff and laced with concern. Dis nodded

"Do you think it will come again" she looked back at the boys who were deep in conversation with each other.

"No one can say but it seems we could get a few after shakes as is normal" Thorin eyed his sister and Dis rubbed her head and sighed.

"Stay tonight I'm sure we can sort some makeshift beds out" Dis told her cousins a short time after the rain had still not stopped and small shocks had been felt.

Thorin nodded "Aye the weathers too bad to going out in" Gloin shook his head

"I must return home or Evla will worry" he stated

"We will walk together" said Oin "It's not far and the rain isn't as bad now"

"If you're sure" Thorin grumbled he didn't like to let his cousins go out but if they wished then he could not stop them he knew they would be ok together. Dis helped her cousins prepare for their short walk they did not live far from her but in this weather she worried. Once they left Dis turned to Dwalin and Balin

"Your welcome to stay" they nodded

"We shall wait and see if the rain holds off for a while" said Balin.

Balin and Dwalin stayed with Dis and Thorin. Dis was glad. They had felt quite a number of aftershocks from the earthquake and Fili and Kili would not go to bed from fear. Fili was beginning to understand and had even managed to stand during one of the shocks, but Kili's was still terrified. Thorin had had to carry him in his arms because he didn't want to be alone. The thunder had rumbled on and the rain had continued making it probably the worst storm she had seen in a long while, even the storm that brewed the night Kili had been born hadn't involved an earthquake. Balin was worried the ferocity of the earthquake would have surely brought some damage to buildings and if he was honest he thought that the mountain hadn't finished its waking yet. He glanced over at Thorin who was fixing something for Fili and had Kili wrapped up on his lap the dwarfling gently running his fingers through his uncle's hair. A quick glance at Dwalin and Dis showed them speaking in hushed tones. It seemed that they all felt that the mountain would continue its shaking. Although for the dwarflings sake it would be wise to try to get them to sleep before there were any more violent aftershocks. Thorin was trying, he attempted to shush the boys and began in vain to settle them as his mind felt that the night was not over. Kili was like a limpet refusing to let go of either his uncle mother or brother, even sitting with Dwalin for a short time.

"Come on boys say goodnight to Balin and Dwalin and to Uncle and we'll get you to bed" Kili began to whimper and Fili feeling his brother's anxiety not to mention his own attempted to reason with her

"But mam we're not tired yet and you did say it was a party" Dis gave her son a glance, the glance that said don't start.

"Fili come now it's time for bed, I think we've had enough excitement for one night" she scooped up Kili before he could argue he wasn't the easiest child to settle at the best of times she feared he would be a nightmare to settle tonight judging on his behaviour since the earthquake. Kili called out to his uncle who looked up just in time to see a wild squirming dwarfling being held tight by his mother. Fili trailed behind her giving reasons why they should not go to bed. Thorin watched his sister began the battle and thought that it would be easier to have them fall asleep by the fire in the living room where they felt safe. Fili would be easy to carry to bed he slept deeply and generally went back to sleep if he woke. Kili on the other hand was a light sleeper although he woke regularly and had done since he was born, Fili managed to soothe him without Fili even waking properly he had seen the boys do this countless times although just recently Kili had taken to wandering into Thorin's bedroom at night. Kili was beginning to shake his head

"No no no mama" he half whimpered rather than fought

"Come on darling we'll have a story and then you can get cuddled in and off to sleep" Dis tried to sound confident she could feel Kili shaking in her arms. She had never know Kili have this reaction to anything before he suddenly yelled for his uncle loudly. Dwalin and Balin looked up while Thorin who was looking on shook his head softly causing the young dwarfling to begin wriggling quite forcefully in his mother's arm.

"Kili stop it now your being silly" Dis scolded the child but looked at him in worry, Fili had stopped and was refusing to leave the living room.

"BED now" Dis turned to her eldest giving him the mum glare Fili trudged along bringing his hand up to Kili's back as he walked behind his mother. Dis disappeared from sight but the wailing Kili could still be heard amid shushes from Dis trying to calm him down.

Dwalin looked at Thorin

"Shook him up hasn't it" Thorin turned to look at his old friend

"Aye it has he was afraid of thunder anyway" Thorin sighed. Balin spoke up

"Poor thing and I have to say I don't think the old mountains done yet"

Thorin nodded "I'll bet there's some damage too, I just hope everyone's ok" Balin nodded and looked up as a particularly loud wail came from the bedrooms. Thorin went to walk towards the sound, and then stopped as an aftershook shook the house slightly Dis could be heard shushing her boys.

Dis held Kili on his bed while he was aiming to escape for the door and ultimately his uncle while Fili grabbed his brother's arm. The night was going to be a long one Dis held very little hope of much sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The mountain continued to shake. The dwarf settlement was pounded by rain and aftershocks. Thorin sat by the fire and hoped beyond hope that the settlement would be safe. Dis had left Fili and Kili in their rooms after getting them to sleep. She had returned to her brother and cousins who were sitting quietly by the fire. Dis was shaken she did not let them know but she was glad of Thorin and Balin and Dwalin tonight. Fili and Kili had cried themselves to sleep but she knew that Kili would wake, he was a bad sleeper anyway, it was only a matter of time. Thorin held out little hope of the settlement not being affected, he would go out at first light. He heard a moan from the boys' bedroom, Dis turned but carried on with her clearing up. Thorin watched his sister, she was cleaning although there was nothing to clean, she had a habit of doing this when she was nervous or uptight, the boys saw it as a sign someone was in trouble. Dwalin stood and looked out of the window, the rain had ceased slightly. He could see some movement.

"Thorin, come here and take a look" Thorin looked at Dwalin tentatively as did Balin and Dis.

"There's something out there" Dwalin hissed as Thorin got close enough so as to not alert Dis.

"What is it" Dis asked "Thorin" her voice was strained and sounded strange. Thorin looked he could see nothing

"What was it" Thorin asked. Dwalin looked again, there was definite movement,

I'm not sure" Dwalin stared out the window. Thorin got his cloak and his boots, Dwalin copied him and Balin got up to investigate too. Dis made her way to the door blocking it

"No way Thorin you can't go out there" She grabbed at Thorin's cloak.

"Dis, there may be someone in trouble, we have to look" He held her shoulders.

"Stay with the boys I'll be back soon" He gently shifted her and opened the door, the rain was still pouring, and it swept in with the wind when the door was opened. Thorin, Dwalin and Balin stepped out and Dwalin pulled closed the door leaving Dis alone in the house. She stood for a moment and then went to the boys' door, listening to the soft noises they made while they slept, it always felt odd when Thorin wasn't there at night, he had not left her at night since the death of her husband years before.

"He'll be alright" she whispered to herself. Thorin pushed against the wind and the rain, walking in a hunched position, he had his sword ready at his side. Dwalin and Balin moved closely to him one on either side, it was their way of protecting their king. Thorin pushed on. Dwalin was right there was something defiantly moving.

"Who's that" Balin called out

"Somebody please help me" a voice called back. Thorin suddenly could see a tree swaying in the wind but with one of its huge branches broken, half lying on the floor and half hanging onto the rest of the tree, it was trapping someone to the ground. The three dwarves ran to help the injured dwarf, they managed together to pull him free, he didn't seem all that hurt, he had been lucky.

"I was walking home from the Tavern" said the dwarf whose name was Ragan, "once the shake began people started to try to get home, I came this way as I thought it would be safer but the tree came down, I thought I was going to be there all night, thankyou, really I can't thank you enough" Thorin waved him away

"It's no problem Ragan, happy to help" he said. The threesome moved closer down towards the Tavern, in case anyone else had gotten into trouble close by. The Taverns lanterns shone over the gloomy path and Thorin entered "Bombur" he yelled, the tavern still had a few occupiers who had chose either to ignore the storm or stay to be safe. Bombur popped his head up from beneath the bar, his beard tumbling back to the front so it lay neatly on his belly.

"Is everything alright here" Thorin yelled.

Aye lad we're all right, Some storm though is there any damage" Bombur replied.

"We can't see much in the light it will have to wait till the morning" Thorin replied.

"A few trees down" Dwalin offered "hopefully that will be all"

"Have a drink" and Bombur began to pour 3 mugs of ale.

"Not for me, I have to get back to Dis and the boys" Thorin thanked Bombur. "If there's anything need doing in the morn, me and Bofur will help and probably Bifur too" Bombur assured Thorin. Thorin bid the Tavern goodnight and set off back up the way they came Dwalin and Balin deciding to return to their own house now the rain had eased. Thorin said he would be fine walking back alone, the mountain seemed to have stopped shaking and the rain was only slight now. Thorin made his way up towards the house before the mountain roared knocking Thorin to the ground. He lifted his head and through blurred vision he saw the tree which Ragan had been trapped under was at an awkward angle, he looked at Dis's old wooden door, the darkness creeping all around both him and the house, he took an intake of breath and tried to get up before his legs failed him and the mountain shook with a fury he had never felt in the Blue mountains before.


	3. Chapter 3

Dis had been sitting in the living room waiting for Thorin to return. Fili and Kili were in the bedroom asleep for no although Kili was moaning a little bit in his sleep no change there then thought Dis and she smiled at the thought of her youngest's sleeping habits. Why had Thorin gone out? Dis was cross with him, she knew he was just concerned about others wellbeing but really what whast taking so long something must have happened. She thought of all the things Thorin had given up in his own lifefor the sake of others, his beloved had died many years ago, she and he had never managed to get round to getting married or dwarflings due to Thorin's concern for others. Dis was glad that Thorin had Fili and Kili, he was all and more than he needed to be to them. The Durins had experienced loss like any family but losing Frerin had sent Thorin down a path that he could not return from. Then Fili had been born and Thorin's whole demeana had changed, he once again had something to live for. Dis glanced out of the window by the door, hoping that she cold see her stubborn older brother walking up the way, but she could see nothing in the darkness, only that the old tree had a few branches down.

Then the mountain roared. Not in the way it had done earlier but it shook and roared with such a veroicity that Dis was thrown to the ground, she scrambled to cover her head as the cloak stand toppled over onto her, while everything seemed to move in that instant, In the distant Dis could vaguely hear the sounds of a child screaming, but she could not get up just yet. The mountain continued in its path of destruction. Dis kept her head in her hands and screamed for her children.

Thorin opened his eyes. The Mountain had calmed. He tried to raise his head, but it felt fuzzy and he almsost retched as he moved. There was light now the sun was on the rise, but there was deathly quiet everywhere. He moved his head trying to see what was pinning him down but his eyes lost focus and he gave up darkness claimed him.

The tear tracks down his face were a sure sign that Fili had cried for a long time. He was pushed up against the wall of his bedroom, the bed had upturned and was trapping him. He wasn't hurt but could see no sign of his brother who must have fell the other way and there was no sound either. That was what frightened him the most, the eerie quietness of the house, which a few hours ago had been full of joy and family. He called out his brother's name. There was no answer. He could feel some blood on his leg it was a little sore but he could move it, he called out for his mother and Thorin, but again there was no sound. The tears began to fall.

Dwalin pulled himself to stand, he had been knocked over after the earthquake but he was fine, he shook his brother until he woke with a groan.

"Balin, are you ok" Dwalin shook his older brother.

"Im fine" grumbled Balin "What happened"

"Earthquake remember" Dwalin's voice was gruff but was laced with concern. He helped Balin to his feet. Dwalin looked about, the mountain was quiet now and the sun was beginning to shine bringing the residents of the Erid Luin clarity to the damage that had occurred during thr night. The house closet to Dwalin and Balin was standing, although its roof had partially disappeared. Dwalin rushed forward shouting inside "Is everyone ok" he banged against the door, eventually opening it to see a dwarrow-dam and her husband in the corner of the room. There were ok. Dwalin made sure and helped with Balin to shift some of the debris from around the door. The brothers looked around, most of the houses were standing, although some had damage to roofs and windows, but there were no injuries as yet. There moved further up the hill and found Gloin and Oin helping dwarves out of their homes. Balin patted Oin's sholder as he approached him.

"Is anyone hurt" Balin asked quietly. Oin nodded,

"It seems the furher up the mountain we go, the more are injured, Am working my way up but really we need to be working down"

Balin nodded and then it struck him. Dis's house sat near the top of the settlement. He looked about where was Thorin? he was always the first on the scene when anything happened.

"Oin have you seen Thorin"

"No not yet" he shook his head and continued to bandage a youth's arm. Balin yanked at Dwalins arm.

"We need to see Thorin" Balin said simply and the brothers moved to leave.

Dis opened her eyes, she had the taste of blood in her mouth, she looked around, the house looked like it had been ransacked by orcs. She tried to call out but instead her mouth fell open and the blood trickled out down the side of her chin and slid across her cheek. She tried again and weakly she called out for Thorin. There was no answer. Just as she was about to try again, she heard it. A small sound full of fear and she knew who it belonged to. She heard Fili's voice and her eyes flew open she scrambled to get up as she pushed off debris that was strewn around her. Fili's voice came again

"Mam, is that you" It sounded so far away and so lost. Her blue eyed boy, he pride and joy her baby, she cried without even knowing she was doing it and she screamed Fili's name.

"Im ok Mam I am but I cant see Kili" Fili's voice was quiet. Dis became aware that she wasn't moving very far or very fast. She looked back and in her panic, she noticed her leg was bleeding. She tried in vain to move it. She lay her head to ground and screamed out, she knew her leg was broken, she could not reach her son and she had no idea where her youngest was.

Fili heard his mother scream and he put his hands over his ears, scrunching up his eyes. She was hurt. He had to move he had to find Kili. It hit him all in an instant, he realised his mother couldn't help them and he did not know where his uncle was. All he knew was that he was ok and that he had to find Kili, and help his mum.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Fili began to try to push the bed away from him, it moved a little but did not give him enough space to get out. He tried again and let out a little grunt of effort as he pushed but it still only moved a little. There must be something on the other side thought Fili. He tried to stand but found that again he couldn't. He hit the bed in frustration and a tear rolled down his face. He listened for his mother but there was no sound.

"Mam" he called out to her. Fili waited for an answer he was just about to call again when he heard his mother.

"Fili its ok my darling, we'll be ok, Uncle will be home soon and he will get you out" Dis' voice sounded strange to Fili and he knew that she must be in a lot of pain.

"Mam I'm trying to get out I'm just not strong enough to move the bed I think something is on the other side, but I'll keep trying. "

"Don't hurt yourself Fili be careful" Dis warned her son "Can you see Kili yet?" Dis was hopeful but she knew Fili would have told her if he had.

"No, I don't think he's in here mam, I'd be able to see him unless he's at the other side of the bed" Fili wriggled trying to get a better view of the room and realised that although he couldn't move forward he could slide a little way to his left giving him a better view of his bedroom.

Dis lay her head down. She cried quietly so as to not let Fili hear. She cursed Thorin in her head, asking herself why she had let him go out last night when they all knew the dangers. She felt that something was wrong Thorin would be back now otherwise. It was surely morning, the sun had risen. She thought of her brother who was possibly hurt somewhere and her thought went back to her youngest and even though she didn't want to worry Fili, she shouted Kili's name loudly hoping beyond hope for a response.

Pain cursed through her as a jolt ran through her leg. She could see a lot of blood. She tried in vain again shouting Kili's name. But no answer came.

Kili was aware of a voice, he strained to hear it. It sounded like his mother. His head hurt and he couldn't move. He tried to open his mouth to reply to his mother's calls, but he couldn't he lay there and closed his eyes again. Why did it hurt so much?

Thorin was in agreement with his youngest nephew, although he had no idea what had happened to him or his sister or Fili for that matter. But he felt the same way as Kili, hurt and dazed and unaware of everything around him. He also heard voices, a gruff voice, a voice he knew but he couldn't place in his head. He felt hands on him and shouts for a healer.

"Thorin, you're alright, hold on and we'll get you out!" Balin spoke to Thorin softly while Dwalin hurried with some other dwarves to lift the debris off Thorin. Thorin didn't answer Balin and was aware of Balin once again shouting for a healer and for someone to get Oin.

Thorin closed his eyes but murmured something that Balin couldn't hear, there was commotion now, a variety of sounds reached Thorin's ears and the noise made him want to sleep to block out the noise. He mumbled again and Balin leaned closely to hear.

"Thorin it's alright we're gonna get you out" Balin comforted his old friend but Thorin repeated the name again louder this time as if he was getting frustrated.

"Dis and the boys" he managed to say. Balin patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Thorin we'll make sure their ok" Balin watched Thorin close his eyes and grimace with pain as the dwarves lifted debris and a fallen tree branch off him. Balin wondered how long Thorin had lay here, he was cold and the blood on his face had long since dried. Dwalin heaved the branch and Thorin's eyes opened for a fraction of a moment, Balin thought he was going to cry out but he didn't. Balin shook his head slowly at Thorin who still retained the perfect image of a strong dwarf by refusing to shout out in pain.

At that moment Oin came running up the hill towards them.

"How is he" he almost shouted to Balin. Balin nodded his head

"He's awake…. Just" The other dwarves were just lifting the remaining debris off him when Oin stopped them.

"Careful, di it slowly" he said "He could be injured underneath"

Oin crouched by Thorin's head

"Thorin, look at me" he ordered and Thorin opened his eyes and glanced at his cousin. He began to open his mouth.

"Dis" he repeated.

Oin shushed him "Thorin let's get you sorted first" He felt Thorin's head, there was no fever but Thorin was cold.

"Where are you injured Thorin, is it your chest?" Oin suspected cracked ribs judging by the enormous tree branch that had been laying on him. There was no answer apart from a muffled "I'm alright". Oin scoffed at his patient, Thorin may be a great king and good friend and Dwarf but he was the worst patient.

Once everything was off they rolled him over, he was bleeding a little from a head wound and his breathing was raspy and short, which confirmed Oin's suspicion that he had cracked ribs, possibly broken.

"We need to get him down to the healing rooms. Other dwarves had appeared around and had brought a stretcher which Thorin could be carried on. He would not like it and would probably fight Oin about it but Oin was glad it was there. Judging by his head wound and the way he was slurring his few words and his eyes which were roving a little. Oin thought there was no way Thorin would be able to walk.

Dwalin looked up, there was lots of dwarves helping the injured now. He looked at Thorin who was not looking good at all, he must have taken quite a knock to the head, Dwalin thought. His eyes drifted to the house just out of sight, Dis's home. The house looked intact despite being at the top of the trail. The tree that had obviously hit Thorin and knocked him out was still standing to a degree but it was leaning heavily. Its branches lay strewn about. But luckily none had hit Dis's house. He knelt beside Thorin and jumped when Thorin reached for him.

"Dis" he said "please Dwalin go and check on her" Thorin was desperate, he could not find the strength to get up. Dwalin nodded.

"I will I'll go up the now" he added.

He jogged up to the door of the house and called Dis's name. There was no answer, he pushed the door but it was jammed. So he looked in by the window, there he could see furniture everywhere, but he could not see anyone. He shouted for all of them and began to circle the house. Looking through all the windows.

Fili heard Dwalin and he shouted back in response, he tried to wriggle up so he could stand, but slumped when he realised he couldn't. It was then that he realised that his mum wasn't shouting. Scared he screamed for his mother and began to shout for help. Dwalin was confused. Where were they, he could see nothing through the windows, he came to what he knew was the boys bedroom window and tapped the glass and that's when he heard it. A terrified dwafling shouting for help. It was Fili he thought. But he couldn't see him.

"Fili are you alright" Dwalin shouted, although he couldn't see him, he could hear him.

"Mr Dwalin is that you" Fili whimpered and although Dwalin was not a sensitive soul, his heart leapt.

"Yes Fili it's me are you alright" he repeated

"I'm stuck and mam she was talking earlier but she isn't now and I can't even see Kili and he's not answering me either and" Fili began to sob "And I don't know where uncle Thorin is because he isn't answering me either.

"It's alright lad" Dwalin soothed "Your uncle is outside, he was hurt but Oin is seeing to him. We'll get you out don't worry and we'll find your brother and help your mam"

Fili nodded. "I'm under the window Mr Dwalin"

"Well you stay there and we'll get you out ok, I'll be back in a minute Fili hold on.

Dwalin wandered round to the next windows looking in, he was looking for Dis and Kili but he could see neither. He looked in through the final window. It was a small one, the one Dis used to open when she was cooking. He glanced in and saw Dis laying by the door, she wasn't moving and he couldn't see her face.

Dwalin moved back to Thorin who was being placed on the stretcher much to his dissatisfaction. Dwalin managed a smile for his friend.

"Stop complaining" Thorin looked up at Dwalin.

"are they ok" Dwalin pondered for a moment whether to tell Thorin the truth, he had been wrapped in Balin's coat and Dwalin knew if he told him he would not agree to be taken away but if he did not, he would fret about them.

"I spoke to Fili, he's trapped but he's ok" he added hastily

"And Dis and Kili?" Thorin held Dwalin's glare daring him to not tell him.

"Dis is injured she fell by the door but it's jammed and Kili I can't see him and Fili said he hasn't heard him. Don't worry Thorin I'll break down the door and get to them"

Thorin nodded "I'll help"

"No no you won't" Oin chastised Thorin and glared at Dwalin for telling Thorin the news.

"Oin they're hurt"

"And we will help them"

"Let me stay while you do I'm ok just sore" Thorin actually begged Oin

Oin grumbled at his patient.

"You're freezing cold, look at you you're shivering, you've been out all night Thorin really we need to get you warm"

Thorin suddenly stood his ribs made him wince and hunch his shoulders a little.

"I'm fine"

"You have a head injury Thorin" Oin grabbed him

"I'm fine" Thorin would not take no for an answer.

**Ok so I'm sorry that this chapter is so long. Thankyou for the reviews, follows and favourites. And for those of you wondering where Kili is there is a clue in chapter one. More of stubborn Thorin in the next chapter and Fili being a little bit heroic for his mam and perhaps Kili will be found. Here's hoping!**


End file.
